Securing sensitive information, such as financial, manufacturing, research and development, product, customer, sales and pricing information, etc., is an important goal for businesses. Employees typically access sensitive information while working in an office located in a secured building owned by an employer. Employees may need to access sensitive information when away from the office, such as when traveling on business or otherwise or working from home. If sensitive information is transferred from a company server to a client machine when the employee is located outside a secured company building, there is risk that the sensitive information may be lost, reviewed by a non-employee or otherwise compromised. For example, the client machine may be lost or stolen.